You are not alone
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: My first attempt on a Tiva drabble - taking place after Ziva comes back from Tel Aviv where she buried her father. Maybe a little sad, but full of Tiva!


**So this is my very first NCIS/Tiva related (longer) drabble & also my debut to  
This didn't turn out the way I expected, but this is how it goes. Feel free to review & I hope you enjoy reading!** **Also I'm sorry for eventual mistakes, in grammar and in quoting, as I'm a human as well ;) **

She wasn't the same since she came back from Tel Aviv.

He could tell that she was broken.

It's been weeks since she was back at work, but they have barely spoken a work in this time.  
Tony was still thinking about the words left unsaid the last time they were alone.  
_"Tony, I…"  
_"_Aht lo leh-vahd_"

"She'll talk to you when she's ready!" his thoughts were interrupted by Abby .  
"I don't know if I can wait that long."  
"You can", her reply was followed by a typical, reassuring Abby hug.

Just when the words left her mouth, Ziva stepped out of the elevator. Abby were gone as quick as she appeared.  
"Hello Ms. David", Tony tried to maintain his typical cool and slightly sarcastically voice.  
Only a vague 'Hey' was Ziva's response as she walked by straight to her chair.  
"_I'm going back to Tel Aviv to bury my father. Not to look for revenge._"  
It seemed like every minute went by painfully slow this day. It has been like this for the past weeks and he thought he would get used to this feeling.  
Ziva was so close and still so far. And so sad.  
When it was time to leave, Ziva hastily fetched her stuff and left the office.

Tony however was in no hurry to get home. Nothing would wait for him. Usually he wouldn't bother at all; maybe he would have a drink or two and enjoy the company of some nice women.  
But not this time.

It was some of those restless evening where he wandered around his flat, thinking about a solution, thinking about his feelings towards her.  
All of a sudden he grabbed his coat and left his flat to go to his car.  
He had only one destination on his mind: Ziva.

When he eventually arrived at her home he hesitated.  
What had he thought? What would he say? How would she react? Would she even open the door if she knew it was him?  
His mind raced.  
"_Be a man DiNozzo."_

Finally he knocked at her door and waited for a reply. It was only then when he recognized a suppressed sobbing. "Ziv?"  
Another few seconds went by. "Go away Tony."  
"Ziv, I'm here for you. Please open this door, I don't want to break in!"  
He heard her steps, and then she opened her.  
Ziva was trying to pull herself together and hastily wiped away her tears.  
"What do you want?"  
That was actually a good question, considering he hasn't finished his plan.  
"Ziva, I think we need to talk."  
"Tony, I…."  
"No more of this. The last time you said that wasn't a happy ending at all."  
She knew that. But he didn't know that she stopped believing in happy endings.  
"What did you want to say back then?" He just needed to know this.  
Her possible answers went through his mind a million times.  
"It doesn't matter Tony."  
"You know you drive me crazy with this? It does matter. You've been avoiding me the past weeks. What did I do wrong?"  
"It's not about you. It's about me. It's just…", she looked to the floor as she failed explaining.  
"What is it then Ziva?"  
He knew that it would be difficult to talk to her.  
"_Difficult runs within the family._"

"You know about rule 12 Anthony."  
"Yeah, I do. But that doesn't quite answer my question."  
Tony still couldn't believe he was having this conversation.  
"Tony, I…"  
He looked at her, sternly.  
"Sorry. You know I'm bad at explaining and showing off my feelings towards others. You were always so protective over me. You cared. I trust you. And I don't want to lose this. Ever."  
He just looked at her as she paused, holding his breath. He didn't want to stop her from talking now.  
"And I don't know if this…I mean we, together would work out."  
A single tear rolled down her cheek and her eyes told him she was in pain saying this.  
"I want this to work out Ziv", he eventually replied.  
"Can you give us a chance?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her answer.  
"I'm not sure Tony. I've been hurt too many times."  
"Do you trust me?", he replied.  
Her answer was a gentle kiss. Nothing compared to their kisses when they were undercover. This kiss was full of unsaid words and emotions.  
At this moment there wasn't much left to say as her way of replying spoke volumes.

"_Aht lo leh-vahd_", he said. One more time.  
" I know Tony, I know." was her simple reply as she found comfort in his arms.


End file.
